A rotorcraft is also called a rotor helicopter, which usually includes an airframe, an arm and a propeller. An end of the arm is connected with the airframe, and the propeller is mounted to the other end of the arm.
In order to support the rotorcraft and absorb shock when the rotorcraft lands, a foot stand is usually mounted beneath the airframe of the rotorcraft. When the rotorcraft takes off, the foot stand supports the airframe and makes the propeller on the airframe have a certain height distance from a ground, so that when the propeller rotates, a produced air flow can make the airframe rise up overcoming the gravity. The foot stand contacts the grounds when the rotorcraft lands, which has a function of shock absorption to buffer damage to the airframe. The foot stand of the rotorcraft in the prior art is usually fixed to the airframe by means of a bolt, which has a tedious assembly and disassembly process and cannot achieve a fast disassembly and assembly of the foot stand and is unfavorable for the maintenance and replacement of the foot stand.